Story of my life
by beyblade-lover
Summary: A story used to introduce my OC Cecilie McLeod Dickinson.


**Story of my life**

Hello everyone. My name is Cecilie McLeod Dickinson. I am currently 18 years old and living with my grandfather. Well actually then he's not really my grandfather. That's a long story, and I'll make sure to explain it during this introduction of me and my life. Well for starters then I'm a proud Aussie. Or at least I believe I am, because no one really knows where I come from, or who my parents are.

I was found outside an orphanage one day, and the caretakers took me in. Back when I was, about two years old, a woman named Claire McLeod found me in the orphanage, and decided to adopt me. She brought me with her home to her family's old farm, way out in the outback, which is pretty much in the middle of nowhere. That day I didn't only get a mother, I got an entire family consisting of multiple aunts and some grandparents. Claire was an amazing woman. She loved and cared for me, as if I truly was her own child. But she could be very strict as well. Back then I was very unsure about if I could call her mum, but the day I finally called her that, was the first time I ever saw her cry. She was so happy because I finally began calling her mum.

Living on a farm in the middle of nowhere isn't easy. It takes a lot of hard work to keep a small old farm like the McLeod farm running, and as soon as I was old enough it was time for me to start pinching in on the work. My mum taught me to do all sorts of work, ranging from kitchen work to stable cleaning. She was also the one who introduced me to horses. On my 6th birthday, one of our mares had a foal. That foal became my very first horse, and my mum would help me train him. As the two of us grew up together, we got a special bond, and I guess you could say that he became my best friend. There we no other children around in the area, until the day my younger sister was born about half a year before I turned 12. I spent all my time helping out on the farm, and playing around with Romeo, as I chose to my horse. After a few years of training Romeo and I began competing in competitions, and we won every time. He was faster than any other horse we had on the farm, and I was the one who had trained him. As I grew older my skills with horses became better, at the age of ten, I was completely in charge of breaking in our young horses, and sometimes I was even hired to help other farmers in the area with their horses. My mum actually gave me the nickname wild brumby. By this point there was no horse I couldn't ride on, no matter how wild they were. And at this point in time, I was getting a bit mischievous and would often play tricks on everyone. I couldn't sit still for more than a short period of time. I guess that's why she called me a brumby.

I loved the days at the McLeod farm. I had a loving and caring family and I felt at ease. That was until my 12th birthday. That's when the tragedy happened, and I lost everything that was dear to me. We were supposed to have a party to celebrate my birthday and to celebrate the engagement of one of my aunts and her fiancé. My mum and one of my other aunts drove in to the nearest city to buy some supplies for the party. Unfortunately, an accident happened on their way home. To this day I can still remember how the chills ran cold down my back the moment my aunt came running screaming and crying into the area where we were going to hold the party. We hurried out to the cars and drove to where the accident had happened. The car was nowhere in sight, until we looked over the edge of a big cliff. Down at the bottom we could see the car, but my mum was nowhere in sight. It took almost an hour before someone had made their way down there to check on my mum, but by then nothing could be done. She was gone. The way home was silent. No one were able to say anything due to shock and sadness. Once we got home, my aunt told us what had caused the accident, but I don't remember. To be honest then I don't think I heard anything of that conversation.

After my mums funeral everything changed. I was no longer a part of the family. It felt like my aunts and grandparents avoided me at all costs, and they stopped speaking to me. One evening I came downstairs to get a drink, and then I heard them all sit and talk about me. Some of them were saying that now that my mum wasn't here, I was no longer a part of the family, since she had been my link to the family in the first place. I was heartbroken. The people I had loved and considered as family since I was a toddler, now claimed I no longer belonged in their family. Right then I knew I couldn't stay. I had to get away before they forced me to leave. That night I packed a bag with all my belongings, and then I ran off. My heart broke when I had to leave my dear Romeo behind, but there was no way I could bring a horse along, when I didn't even know where I would go, or how I would manage in the first place.

Somehow, my travels ended up leading me away from Australia. I travelled overseas with what little money I had, and ended up in Japan. Everyone around me spoke a language I didn't understand. Whenever I tried to speak to them in English, they just waved me away. I had no idea about where I was or what I was going to do now, so I began walking around in the streets. I walked until pretty much all the streets were empty and the sun began to set. At one point, I found myself standing down at a beach. I stared at the calm waves that gently rolled onto the shore, to then pull back out to the ocean. I was getting tired and hungry, but whenever I had tried to use the small amount of money I had to buy food, people seemed to get angry with me and refused to give me anything. I sat down on a rock and began crying softly to myself. I was alone and I was scared. I had nowhere to go. Before I realized it, an elderly man had walked up to me and held out a handkerchief for me to take. He first spoke to me in that strange language I didn't understand and I couldn't help but just stare at him. Suddenly he began speaking English and he introduced himself as Stanley Dickenson. As we talked, I told him about my whole situation. He offered me to come and stay with him, which I ended up doing. He ended up reminding me a lot about my mum. He was loving and caring. During the first year I stayed with him, Stanley arranged for Japanese language lessons, so I could learn to read, write and speak Japanese. He did everything for me. After the first year I stayed with him, he even offered to adopt me as his granddaughter. I hadn't felt that happy since back when my mum was still alive. Stanley gave me the opportunity to pick up my horse riding again, when he bought a horse for me. His only condition was that I did well in school, and I made sure I was always in the top of the class.

Around this time, my grandfather began getting busy. He was currently the chairman of a big worldwide organization connected to a sport called Beyblade. Even though I didn't participate in the sport myself, then it was awesome watching everyone else play their battles. My grandfather often invited me to come and watch if there were any local tournaments. One day he told me about a special tournament that would decide the team that would represent Japan in different tournaments around the world. I usually didn't pay that much attention to the players, but one particular player caught my eye. I had seen him participate in many different tournaments, and knew how good of a player he was. He was an interesting guy to watch, he was so strong and powerful. At the same time he was ruthless and it seemed like he always aimed to win as fast as possible, no matter what damage he may cause to someone else.

Over the years I got to meet this particular player quite a few times. Since he was the team captain, my grandfather would often ask him to come over to receive information about various tournaments they would be participating in. I came to know the guy as Kai Hiwatari. Over time we began talking as well and began spending time together in secret, and after a few years, we shared our first kiss. I can't believe it's already been two years since we shared our first kiss. Time sure has flown by quickly. This brings me to where I am today. I'm currently still living with my grandfather, but Kai and I have talked about getting a small place together sometime.

Well that's my story. There's still a lot of stories to tell, so I hope you'll stick around.

Until next time.


End file.
